Watching AVPM: Karaoke Night in Hogwarts
by Jessie Cullen-Potter
Summary: Hi for all of those who have read Watching AVPM know that its not quite finished by a long shot. Songifc! NO PLOT! just mainly songs, maybe some action In it was a mention of a karaoke night in Hogwarts, sooo here it is! ENJOY! Thnx n R&R plzz xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy, so this is a story that follows on from Watching AVPM. If you remember somewhere in the story, Du,bledore mentions having a karaoke night at Hogwarts. Soooo, I decided to do a karaoke night at Hogwarts! Woooo! It will contain many hits and other songs too. Well, hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters OR the lyrics to the songs featured in this story.**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

**Chapter 1- The Anouncement!**

It was the christmas during sixth year. Tom was settling in nicely, Ron and Cho were doing great as were Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Draco. Pansy showed up a fuss when she found out about the last couple, but nobody really cared. Anyways, so, it was the christmas holidays, and Dumbledore was planning something that only eight people except himself, knew about.

It was dinner time in the Great Hall, and as usual Ron was stuffing his face while everyone else looked on in disgust. Dumbledore stood up from his chair, and #cleared his throat. The hall went silent.

"Hello, and welcome to another delicious meal. Tonight I have an anouncement to make. In a few days time, or should I say the day after tomorrow, Hogwarts shall be holding a Karaoke night." He said clearly. Whispers imediately began to circulate the hall. "Silence!" He yelled. Silence took over the hall. "Now, the sign up sheet with be posted on the notice boards in your common rooms as soon as the last person leaves the hall. Now, you do not have to take part, and if you do can can sing as many songs as you like. The sign up sheets will be in your commons until 10pm tomorrow. The prefects of each house will then come to my office and we shall decide who sings when. Good night." He added with a smile. Everyone was giggling with excitement. Suddenly the students rose from their aquired seats and began rushing out of the hall. He let out a low chuckle and watched as Colin Creevey, was the last perosn to leave. He turned and walked towards his quarters with a smile on his face.

As the students reached the dorms, some of them went straight to the sign up sheet, but some went to bed. The next morning people were still signing the bloody sheets! Well, it was going to be a long show.

**[A/N: Hey, was it okay, do you like the idea of it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy, the prefect meeting is here !**

**Disclaimer: See chap1**

**Chapter 2- Prefect Meeting**

* * *

><p>It was soon 10pm and the prefects were all heading towards the Headmasters office. The prefects were as follows;<p>

Griffindor: Hermione Granger, Tom Riddle

Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson

Ravenclaw: Cho Chang, Zacharias Smith

Hufflepuff: Justin Finch-Fletchly, Hannah Abbot

They all entered the office at separate times. When they were all seated, Hermione, Tom, Draco and Cho sitting together, the meeting began.

"Now, lets see the sign up sheets." Dumbledore asked while putting the staff sign up sheets into the pile. The students spread them all out.

By the end of two hours, they had figured out exactly who was going to be performing when. It was very surprising to see that quite a few of the Professors were going to participate. But the shock was only just begining. They still had the actual show to do yet. AND find a presenter.

"Sir, how about we invite Tonks to present the show. You know she'd love that." Hermione suggested. The Headmaster looked thoughtful, before smiling at the brightest witch in the room.

"What a marvilous idea! I shall owl her tonight!" He stated before getting up and walking out. Before he reached his door, however, he turned around and said, "Oh, you are all free to go now, and straight to the commons!" He ordered, before proceeding to his room. The prefects all strolled out and left for their appropriate commons.

That night everyone slept with worried smiles on their faces as they knew that they would be siging the following night.

The next morning, people were in the hall and eating breakfast as normal. Dumbledore stood.

"Students. Due to our event tonight, classes are cancled for today and tomorrow, for practises and sleep." He grinned as cheers were heard. Breakfast was soon over and people split up into different groups or on their own, to practise for the night. Suddenly a tannoy was heard throughout the castle.

"The Karaoke Night shall comence at 7:30pm a half hour after an early evening meal, which shall begin at 6:00pm. Thank you." And then there was sound amongst the students once more.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Well, thats it! A second chapter and the karaoke night is going to comence in the next chapter! Pleeeeease Review! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyy, Its the time we have ALLL been waiiting foorrrrr¬!~! Woooo! Its karaoke time! Hehe lol, just got carried away. Anywho R&R PLZ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Karaoke songs 1+2<strong>

Amazingly enough, Tonks had replied to Dumbledore stating that she would be honored to hold the event. Dumbledore thanked her. So now, here was the Karaoke night, about to head into full swing. Chairs were lined with rows and a center column was made. The students began to come in and gasped in awe at the huge stage infront of them. They sat down, and started gossiping. That was before the sound of Dumbledore's voice was heard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of ALL ages! I am pleased to anounce that we have a presenter!" He chuckled as the crowd cheered. "And here she is! Nymphadora Tonks!" He yelled. Tonks ran out onto the stage and started to get this party started.

"OH and its Tonks NOT Nymphadora!" She giggled. "Now! Onto the show. We have a huge line of acts just waiting to get out on stage! They are sitting in this hall right now! They could be your friends! But, shall we welcome to the stage our first act of the night?" She asked. Cheers were heard throught the hall. "Alrighty then! Singing, Whitney Housten's 'I Will Always Love You', Miss Hermione Granger!" She yelled before running off the stage. Hermione walked nervously onto the stage and cheers greated her, making a smile come to her features. Then she started to speak.

"Umm, this song is dedicated to, my family, my friends and mostly Draco." She smiled towards him and he grinned back.

**If I should stay,  
>I would only be in your way.<br>So I'll go, but I know  
>I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.<strong>

**And I will always love you.**  
><strong>I will always love you.<strong>  
><strong>You, my darling you. Hmm.<strong>

**Bittersweet memories**  
><strong>that is all I'm taking with me.<strong>  
><strong>So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.<strong>  
><strong>We both know I'm not what you, you need.<strong>

**And I will always love you.**  
><strong>I will always love you.<strong>

Everybody cheered for their friend and Draco was grinning like the chesshire cat. Hermione smiled at him.

**(Instrumental solo)**

**I hope life treats you kind**  
><strong>And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.<strong>  
><strong>And I wish to you, joy and happiness.<strong>  
><strong>But above all this, I wish you love.<strong>

**And I will always love you.**  
><strong>I will always love you.<strong>  
><strong>I will always love you.<strong>  
><strong>I will always love you.<strong>  
><strong>I will always love you.<strong>  
><strong>I, I will always love you.<strong>

**You, darling, I love you.**  
><strong>Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.<strong>

Everybody cheered for her, as she jumped down and draco caught her before procedding to kiss her, infront of the entire school. She grinned and sat back down. The two held hands and Tonks ran onto the stage.

"WOW! Did you hear the lungs on her?" She yelled and the crowd screamed. "ALRIGHT! Are we ready for our next performer?" She yelled and the hall filled with cheers. "Well, Welcome to the stage, Singing 'Someone to fall back on' Its Draco Malfoy!" She yelled and the girls really screamed now. Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco gave her a last kiss on the cheek before jumping up onto the stage.

"Umm, well, I'm going to dedicate this to Hermione, and it shows how I will always be there for her no matter what." He said with a smile in the direction of his girlfriend. The girls 'aww'd at his anouncement. Hemrione sat there blushing.

**I'll Never be**

**A night in armour**

**With a sword in hand**

**Or kamakazi fighter.**

**Don't count on me**

**To storm the baracades and **

**Take a stand**

**Or hold my ground.**

**You'll never see**

**Any scars or wounds.**

**I don't walk on coals.**

**I won't walk on water.**

**I am no Prince,**

**I am no saint,**

**I am not anyone's wildest dream,**

**But I will stand, **

**Behind and Be**

**Someone to fall back on.**

The girls once again aww'd and hermione blushed.

**Some comedy,**

**Your bruised and beaten down,**

**And I am the one,**

**Who's looking for a favour.**

**Still honestly, **

**You don't believe me but the,**

**Things I have,**

**Are the things you need.**

**You look at me, **

**Like I don't make sense.**

**Like a waste of time,**

**Like it serves no purpose.**

**I am no Prince,**

**I am no Saint,**

**And if thats,**

**What you believe you need, **

**Your wrong, **

**You don't need much,**

**You need someone to fall back on!**

**You taught me that,**

**I'll take your side,**

**If I'm the only one,**

**I'm used to that.**

**I've been alone,**

**I'd rather be!**

**The half of us,**

**Least of you,**

**The best of me!**

**And I will be!**

**I'll be your Prince,**

**I'll be your saint,**

**I will go crashing through fences,**

**In your name**

**I will I swear,**

**I'll be someone to fall back on!**

**I'll be, the one who waits,**

**And for as long as you let me,**

**I will be the one you need,**

**I'll be someone to fall back on!**

**Someone to fall back on!**

**One to fall, back on.**

When Draco had finished his song, he looked towards Hermione and smiled. She smiled a watery smile back. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. The hall was filled with loud cheers, and Draco jumped off the stage and kissed Hermione. She kissed back, before they pulled apart to the 'Awww'ing crowd. They both laughed before sitting back down. Tonks ran back on stage.

"Wow! Who knew that my cousin could sing, Huh?" She yelled. The hall cheered and Draco had a slight blush crepping to his cheeks. "Well, who wants another act?" She asked and once more there were torrents of screams. She giggled. "Alight, now, Next up tonight, Sing 'Ultraviolet' Its..." She paused for effect.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: OOOOOO Cliffy! Hehe, sooo who do you think it will be? DO review and answer! Hehe, xx Btw, the second song was from the movie Bandslam.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy! This is it, do you know who it is? Well, sit down and enjoy the songs! 'Cause there are PLENTY more! R&R I av a lot more chapters waiting!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Songs 3+4<strong>

"Harry Potter!" Tonks yelled. She then proceeded to run off of the stage. Cheers filled the hall. Huh, that seems to be happening a lot doesn't it? Anywho, back to the show. Harry walked up onto the stage, and everyone took in the live band behind him. There were drums, base guitar and electric guitar, and a piano. Harry grinned.

"When I start to sing, the person who its for will know." He smiled in Ginny's direction. The band began to play and Harry started singing.

**She is a wave and she's breaking  
>She's a problem to solve<br>and in the circle she's making  
>I will always revolve<strong>

**And on her sight**  
><strong>These eyes depend<strong>  
><strong>Invisible and indivisible<strong>

**That fire you ignited**  
><strong>Good, bad and undecided<strong>  
><strong>Burns when I stand beside it<strong>  
><strong>Your light is ultraviolet<strong>

**Visions so insane**  
><strong>They travel unraveling through my brain<strong>  
><strong>Cold when I am denied it<strong>  
><strong>Your light is ultraviolet<strong>  
><strong>Ultraviolet<strong>

**Now is a phase and it's changing**  
><strong>It's rotating us all<strong>  
><strong>Thought we're safe but we're dangling<strong>  
><strong>and it's too far to survive the fall<strong>

**And this I know**  
><strong>It will not bend<strong>  
><strong>Invisible and indivisble<strong>

**That fire you ignited**  
><strong>Good, bad and undecided<strong>  
><strong>Burns when I stand beside it<strong>  
><strong>Your light is ultraviolet<strong>

**Visions so insane**  
><strong>They travel unraveling through my brain<strong>  
><strong>Cold when I am denied it<strong>  
><strong>Your light is ultraviolet<strong>  
><strong>Ultraviolet<strong>

The band stopped suddenly and Harry got everybody clapping along with the drum.

**That fire you ignited**  
><strong>Good, Bad and undecided<strong>  
><strong>Burns when I stand beside it<strong>  
><strong>Your light is ultraviolet<strong>

The band had started to play once again and the crowd cheered them on.

**Visions so insane**  
><strong>They travel unraveling through my brain<strong>  
><strong>Cold when I am denied it<strong>  
><strong>Your light is ultraviolet<strong>  
><strong>Ultraviolet<strong>

**Your light is ultraviolet**

**Visions so insane**  
><strong>They travel unraveling through my brain<strong>  
><strong>Cold when I am denied it<strong>  
><strong>Your light is ultraviolet<strong>  
><strong>Ultraviolet<strong>

Harry finished the song and being dramatic as he was, he stage dived. Girls were screaming and jumping to touch him, but when he was let down, he made a bee-line for Ginny. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his torso before placing her lips on his. He grinned into the kiss and the students around them were cheering for the couple. They were just soo totally cute! Tonks came back onto the stage, this time her hair was a bright neon green. Everyone was still cheering.

"Alright alright alright! Calm down, now. As its christmas, a few of the students have decided to do some christmas songs. The first of our Christmas songs is going to be performed by our very own, Ginny Weasley, and she will be singing the song that every girl feels sexy with, Santa Baby!" Tonks yelled. Harry, Ron, Tom and Draco looked at her in shock. Ron was about to stand up and refuse to allow her to, but Fred, George and Cho kept him down. Ginny giggled as she went up onto the stage.

"Tonks, if you would please?" She asked her friend nicely. Tonks grinned before swiping her wand over her. Everybody gasped at the small santa's lil helpers outfit that she was wearing. Harry's trousers became a litle tight, all of a sudden, as had many other males in the rooms, except Draco's and her relative's. Oh and Tom. Girls were giggling at her choice in costume, and Dumbledore was chuckling at the girls creativity. McGonagal looked stunned by one of her favourite fith years, choice in clothing, but smiled and applauded non-the-less. Ginny began to sing the festive song.

**Harry baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
>I've been an awful good girl<br>Harry baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

Harry blushed profusely at this, but grinned up at his girlfriend.

**Harry baby, an fifty-four convertible too, light blue**  
><strong>I'll wait up for you dear<strong>  
><strong>Harry baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight<strong>

**Think of all the fun I've missed**  
><strong>Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed<strong>  
><strong>Next year I could be oh so good<strong>  
><strong>If you'd check off my Christmas list<strong>  
><strong>Boo doo bee doo<strong>

**Harry honey, I wanna yacht and really that's**  
><strong>Not a lot<strong>  
><strong>I've been an angel all year<strong>  
><strong>Harry baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight<strong>

**Harry cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed**  
><strong>To a platinum mine<strong>  
><strong>Harry cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight<strong>

**Harry baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks**  
><strong>Sign your 'X' on the line<strong>  
><strong>Harry baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight<strong>

**Come and trim my Christmas tree**  
><strong>With some decorations bought at Tiffany's<strong>  
><strong>I really do believe in you<strong>  
><strong>Let's see if you believe in me<strong>  
><strong>Boo doo bee doo<strong>

**Harry baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring**  
><strong>I don't mean a phone<strong>  
><strong>Harry baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight<strong>

**Hurry down the chimney tonight**  
><strong>Hurry down the chimney tonight<strong>

When Ginny had finished her song, Harry was nearly as red as her hair! She giggled at his face as did Cho and Hermione. Ron was looking livid and Draco along with Tom were trying to control their laughter, but couldn't. Applause filled the hall as Ginny went off stage and sat back donw, next to her boyfriend. She giggled at his red face before kissing his cheek.

"Wow, Gin, That was- Wow,umm- There aren't words to describe that." Harry stuttered. This made his friends laugh even more.

"Wow, is it hot in here or was it that performance?" Tonks asked and everyone had a giggle. "That was great Gin. Anyways, are we ready for somemore?" She screamed to the crowd. They cheered. "Okay, next up we have, Cho Chang singing 'Fireworks' by Katy Perry!" She yelled. SHe ran off stage as Cho came on. She grinned. She then began to sing.

**[A/N: Heyy, soooo hows it coming sooo farrr? Please tell me¬! Love ya, btw there are sooooo many more chapters waiting to be uploaded, and I'm so not kidding. Oh and can i have at least 5 reviews before I update next please! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy, heres another chapter of songs! HEhe, anywhoo, sotill so many chapters. Please R&R! Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Songs 5+6<strong>

The music started.

"Alright, I want to see everyone jumping along in the chorus'!" She yelled. People who knew the tune were soon clapping along.

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
>drifting through the wind<br>wanting to start again?  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>like a house of cards,  
>one blow from caving in?<strong>

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**  
><strong>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<strong>  
><strong>Do you know that there's still a chance for you<strong>  
><strong>'Cause there's a spark in you<strong>

**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine**  
><strong>Just own the night like the 4th of July<strong>

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

Fireworks lit up the hall and everyone saw the Weasley Twins, grinning to one another. Cho grinned.

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<br>As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**

People started to jump around about now.

**Come on, let your colors burst  
>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<br>You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own**

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**  
><strong>You're original, cannot be replaced<strong>  
><strong>If you only knew what the future holds<strong>  
><strong>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<strong>

**Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed**  
><strong>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<strong>  
><strong>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow<strong>  
><strong>And when it's time, you'll know<strong>

**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine**  
><strong>Just own the night like the 4th of July<strong>

**'Cause baby you're a firework**  
><strong>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<strong>  
><strong>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<strong>  
><strong>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<strong>

**Baby, you're a firework**  
><strong>Come on, let your colors burst<strong>  
><strong>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own<strong>

**Boom, boom, boom**  
><strong>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<strong>  
><strong>It's always been inside of you, you, you<strong>  
><strong>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<strong>

**'Cause baby you're a firework**  
><strong>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<strong>  
><strong>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<strong>  
><strong>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<strong>

**Baby, you're a firework**  
><strong>Come on, let your colors burst<strong>  
><strong>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own<strong>

**Boom, boom, boom**  
><strong>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<strong>  
><strong>Boom, boom, boom<strong>  
><strong>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<strong>

Once her song had finished, she was met with a huge cheer. Nobody knew that she would have a voice like that! She giggled and walked off the stage.

"Alight! How awesome was she! Soo, are we ready for a certain Mr Ronald Weasley to come and perform?" She yelled and people groaned, mainly the griffindor males. They did have to hear his tone deafness in the locker room! Ron climbed onto the stage and grinned. The music started. He began to sing.

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Your lipstick stains**  
><strong>On the front lobe of my<strong>  
><strong>Left-side brains<strong>  
><strong>I knew I wouldn't forget you<strong>  
><strong>And so I went and let you<strong>  
><strong>Blow my mind<strong>

Ron was looking straight at Cho when he was singing and Cho blushed under his stare. Girls all through the hall were giggling.

**Your sweet moonbeam**  
><strong>The smell of you in every<strong>  
><strong>Single dream I dream<strong>  
><strong>I knew when we collided<strong>  
><strong>You're the one I have decided<strong>  
><strong>Who's one of my kind<strong>

**Hey soul sister**  
><strong>Ain't that mister mister<strong>  
><strong>On the radio, stereo<strong>  
><strong>The way you move ain't fair, you know<strong>  
><strong>Hey soul sister<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna miss<strong>  
><strong>A single thing you do<strong>  
><strong>Tonight<strong>

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Just in time**  
><strong>I'm so glad you have<strong>  
><strong>A one track mind like me<strong>  
><strong>You gave my life direction<strong>  
><strong>A game show love connection<strong>  
><strong>We can't deny<strong>

**I'm so obsessed**  
><strong>My heart is bound to beat<strong>  
><strong>Right out my untrimmed chest<strong>  
><strong>I believe in you<strong>  
><strong>Like a virgin, you're Madonna<strong>  
><strong>And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind<strong>

**Hey soul sister**  
><strong>Ain't that mister mister<strong>  
><strong>On the radio, stereo<strong>  
><strong>The way you move ain't fair, you know<strong>  
><strong>Hey soul sister<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna miss<strong>  
><strong>A single thing you do<strong>  
><strong>Tonight<strong>

**The way you can cut a rug**  
><strong>Watching you is the only drug I need<strong>  
><strong>So gangster, I'm so thug<strong>  
><strong>You're the only one I'm dreaming of<strong>  
><strong>You see, I can be myself now finally<strong>  
><strong>In fact there's nothing I can't be<strong>  
><strong>I want the world to see you'll be with me<strong>

**Hey soul sister**  
><strong>Ain't that mister mister<strong>  
><strong>On the radio, stereo<strong>  
><strong>The way you move ain't fair, you know<strong>  
><strong>Hey soul sister<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna miss<strong>  
><strong>A single thing you do<strong>  
><strong>Tonight<strong>  
><strong>Hey soul sister<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna miss<strong>  
><strong>A single thing you do<strong>  
><strong>Tonight<strong>  
><strong>Hey, hey, hey<strong>  
><strong>Tonight<strong>  
><strong>Hey, hey, hey<strong>  
><strong>Tonight<strong>

Everybody was shocked at his good voice, but cheered anyways. Tonks came on stage as he got sat back down.

"Alright! Wow, Ron, didn't know you sang!" She said. He grinned. "Well, are we ready for our second Slytherin of the night?" She yelled but some people booed. She giggled. "Alrighty then, next up we have Pansy Parkinson, singing 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion!" SHe yelled. The Slytherins all cheered, well, except for Draco. Pansy walked out onto the stage.

"Umm, I want to dedicate this song, to the boy that I have loved since I first met him. I still cannot believe that he chose a mudblood over me, but Drakie-poo this is for you." She said, recieving many hisses from all Griffindor, Ravenclaw ad Hufflepuffs, along with Draco and many of the teachers. Hermione sat there, silently, wondering to herself, why Draco did choose a Mudblood like her over a Pureblood like Pansy. Draco turned to his silent girlfriend.

"You okay?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. "Whats up? Your not gonna let what that pig says get to you are you?" He whispered. She shook her head once more. "Then what, Baby?" He whispered.

"Why did you choose me? A mere mudblood, over a pureblood?" She whispered back. He was shocked by her question.

"Mia, come on, you know how I feel about you. I never once felt for her like that. I don't even like her and I never even dated her. She knows that. She's just jelous of you. Thats all. I promise." He whispered to her. A tear krept out of the corner of her eye and slid down her face. "Hey, look at me. I love you, Mia." He whispered before capturing her lips. She smiled into the kiss. Unfortunately Pansy began to sing...

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Soooo, what do you think? Please tell me! Love ya! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, this is a new chapter! Sooooooo sorry for the late update but i have been in spain getting a nice tan :D anyhoo, ON With The STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Songs 7+8+9<strong>

Pansy started to sing and everyone covered their ears at the screech that had come from her lungs. This was so not singing.

**Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you,<br>That is how I know you go on**

**Far across the distance**  
><strong>And spaces between us<strong>  
><strong>You have come to show you go on<strong>

**Near, far, wherever you are**  
><strong>I believe that the heart does go on<strong>  
><strong>Once more you open the door<strong>  
><strong>And you're here in my heart<strong>  
><strong>And my heart will go on and on<strong>

Pansy got booed off the stage and she ran off crying. But stopped and with a smirk, she walked over to Draco and pulled his head in for a kiss. She kissed him, but Draco pushed her away, before whiping his mouth. Hermione looked at Pansy with rage, before...

"Here, Baby. Let make you feel better." Hermione purred before pulling Draco in for a kiss that he reciprocated. He grinned into the kiss and they both grinned even more at the cat-calls and wolf-whistles that they were recieving as well as Pansy running off in tears. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. Tonk came back on stage.

"Alright then, she's not desperate." Tonks muttered. The students laughed with her. "Anyways, who wants to hear a different song?" She ye;lled. The students cheered. "Well, here are The Lavtils!" She yelled. Lavender and the Patil twins walked on stage and music began to play. They were going to be singing to When I Grow Up, by thte Pussycat Dolls.

**Now I got a confession ( haha, ha ha)  
>When I was young I wanted attention( haha, ha ha)<br>an I promised myself that I'd do anything (haha, ha ha)  
>anything at all for them to notice me(haha, ha ha)<strong>

**But I ain't complaining**  
><strong>We all wanna be famous<strong>  
><strong>So go ahead and say what you wanna say<strong>  
><strong>You know what it's like to be nameless<strong>  
><strong>Want em' to know what your name is.<strong>  
><strong>Cause see when I was younger I would say<strong>

**When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies**  
><strong>When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies<strong>  
><strong>When I grow up,be on TV, people know me, be on magazines<strong>  
><strong>When I grow up, freshly cleaned, number one chick, wanna step out on the scene<strong>

The girls were giving the school one hell of a performance, the guys were loving it and the girls were singing along. Nobody seemed to notice when or _if _Pansy ever came back into the room, everyone was too busy focussed on the group of girls on stage.

**But be careful what you wish for cause**  
><strong>you just might get it<strong>  
><strong>you just might get it<strong>  
><strong>you just might get it<strong>

**But be careful what you wish for cause**  
><strong>you just might get it<strong>  
><strong>you just might get it<strong>  
><strong>you just might get it<strong>

**They used to tell me I was fooling,**  
><strong>until I popped up on the TV la,la la la)<strong>  
><strong>I always wanted to be a superstar,<strong>  
><strong>who knew singing songs would get me this far ( la,la la la)<strong>

**But I ain't complaining**  
><strong>We all wanna be famous<strong>  
><strong>So go ahead and say what you wanna say<strong>  
><strong>You know what it's like to be famous<strong>  
><strong>When everybody know what your name is<strong>  
><strong>Cause see when I was younger I would say<strong>

**When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies**  
><strong>When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies<strong>  
><strong>When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines<strong>  
><strong>When I grow up, freshly cleaned, number one chick, wanna step out on the scene<strong>

**But be careful what you wish for cause**  
><strong>you just might get it<strong>  
><strong>you just might get it<strong>  
><strong>you just might get it<strong>

**But be careful what you wish for cause**  
><strong>you just might get it<strong>  
><strong>you just might get it<strong>  
><strong>you just might get it<strong>

**Yes I'm astouding me, I'm a trend setter, yes this is true**  
><strong>cause what I do no one can do it better<strong>  
><strong>You can talk about me cause I'm a hot somthin'<strong>  
><strong>I see you watchin' me watchin' me<strong>  
><strong>and I know you want it<strong>

**When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies**

**Just might get it**

**When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies**  
><strong>When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies<strong>  
><strong>When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines<strong>  
><strong>When I grow up, freshly cleaned, number one chick, wanna step out on the scene<strong>

**But be careful what you wish for cause**  
><strong>you just might get it<strong>  
><strong>you just might get it<strong>  
><strong>you just might get it<strong>

**But be careful what you wish for cause**  
><strong>you just might get it<strong>  
><strong>you just might get it<strong>  
><strong>you just might get it<strong>

The girls recieved many cheers from their peformance and they all ran off giggling.

"Alight! Wow! They were good huh!" Tonks yelled. The students cheered. "Alright, who wants to hear another song?" She yelled. The screaming continued. "Alright, next up, we have our newest addition to the seventh years, Mr Tom Riddle! Singing Viva La Vida by Coldplay!" She yelled and ran off stage. Tom grinned and went up on stage. He was wearing nothing but black and the girls screamed for his body. He also had a live band right behind him. He started singing.

**I used to rule the world**

**Seas would rise when I gave the word**

**Now in the morning I *sleep* alone**

**Sweep the streets I used to own**

**I used to roll the dice**

**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**

**Listen as the crowd would sing:**

**Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!**

**One minute I held the key**

**Next the walls were closed on me**

**And I discovered that my castles stand**

**Upon pillars of sand, pillars of sand**

**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword, and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**Once you go there was never, never an honest word**

**That was when I ruled the world**

**It was the wicked and wild wind**

**Blew down the doors to let me in.**

**Shattered windows and the sound of drums**

**People couldn't believe what I'd become**

**Revolutionaries wait**

**For my head on a silver plate**

**Just a puppet on a lonely string**

**Oh, who would ever want to be king?**

**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword, and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**I know Saint Peter will call my name**

**Never an honest word**

**But that was when I ruled the world**

**(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)**

**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword, and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**I know Saint Peter will call my name**

**Never an honest word**

**But that was when I ruled the world**

**Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh**

* * *

><p>People were shocked that he could sing, but they all appluaded extremely loud. He heard the roar of a certain Luna Lovegood's lion hat and saw her smiling at him. He grinned back. The group of friends all looked at each other as they realised the truth in the song that he had sung. He nearly ruled the world. He could feel fear- It was all too true. They all grinned up at him. They then realised that his attention wasn't at them, but towards one of their other friends. A friend that wasn't there in the watching of the plays. They all looked at each other once more and Ginny and Hermione made a vow to get the two together before the New Year.<p>

"Wow! Tom! That was amazing! Alright wanna know who's next?" Tonks yelled as Tom made his way off the stage. "Alright! Singing Michael Bubleé's Fly Me To The Moon, its..." She trailed off.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun! Who do ya think it could be huh? Well, I hope you can tell me through reviews! I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyy, oh my god! im bad! im sorry i havent update in a while, been busy thats why its so short :P**

**Anywhooo, please review!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7- songs 10+11**

* * *

><p>The lights went down as Tonks announced the next performer, and everybody was shocked.<p>

"Professor Albus DUMBLEDORE!" She screamed before running off stage. Everybody looked shock, then confused and then started cheering. Huh, strange people. When Professor Dumbledore started to sing, everyone was shocked...

**Fly me to the moon**  
><strong>Let me play among those stars<strong>  
><strong>Let me see what spring is like<strong>  
><strong>On jupiter and mars<strong>

**In other words, hold my hand**  
><strong>In other words, baby kiss me<strong>

**Fill my heart with song**  
><strong>Let me sing for ever more<strong>  
><strong>You are all I long for<strong>  
><strong>All I worship and adore<strong>

**In other words, please be true**  
><strong>In other words, I love you<strong>

When he had finished, everybod cheered soo freaking loud! Its a surprise that good ol' Dumbledore hasn't gone deaf yet, hehe. He walked off stage, happy that he had done his part. Tonks ran back on stage.

"How awesome was he?" She yelled to the crowd. The crowd cheered and Tonks giggled. "Alright, now, its time for our second professor of the night! He is going to be singing Teenagers by My Chemical Romance! Any guesses? Well, give it up for our very own potions professor! Professor Severus Snape!" She yelled before running off the stage. Soon the hall was fillen with laughs and cheers, the cheers mainly coming from Slytherin of course, as nobody knew if the feared potions master knew how to sing. Boy were they in for a shock...

**They're gonna clean up your looks**  
><strong>with all the lies in the books<strong>  
><strong>to make a citizen outa you<strong>  
><strong>because they sleep with a gun<strong>  
><strong>and keep and eye on you son<strong>  
><strong>so they can watch all the things<strong>  
><strong>that you do<strong>

**because the drugs never work**  
><strong>they're gonna give you a smirk<strong>  
><strong>cause they got methods of keeping you clean<strong>  
><strong>they're gonna rip of your heads<strong>  
><strong>your aspirations to shreads<strong>  
><strong>another cog in the murder machine<strong>

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**  
><strong>they could care less<strong>  
><strong>as long as someone'll bleed<strong>  
><strong>so darken your clothes<strong>  
><strong>or strike a violent pose<strong>  
><strong>maybe they'll leave you alone<strong>  
><strong>but not me<strong>

**The boys and girls in the click**  
><strong>the awful names that they stick<strong>  
><strong>your neva gonna fit in much kid<strong>  
><strong>so if your troubled and hurt<strong>  
><strong>what you got under your shirt<strong>  
><strong>will make em' pay for the things that they did<strong>

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me they could care less as long as someone'll bleed so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose maybe they'll leave you alone but not me**

**whoa hua**

**music solo**

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me **

**they could care less as long as someone'll bleed **

**so darken your clothes **

**or strike a violent pose **

**maybe they'll leave you alone **

**but not me**

**and again a uh**

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me **

**they could care less as long as someone'll bleed **

**so darken your clothes **

**or strike a violent pose **

**maybe they'll leave you alone **

**but not me**

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me **

**they could care less as long as someone'll bleed **

**so darken your clothes **

**or strike a violent pose **

**maybe they'll leave you alone **

**but not me!**

He finished the song with everyone cheering. They were all screaming and raving to the song. They loved it! Tonks ran back on stage and Snape still stood there grinning.

"Wow! How epicly awesome was that? I mean seriously! That was totally awesome!" She yelled. After she said totally awesome, Harry, Draco, Tom, Hermione, Ginny, Cho and Ron burst out laughing, while Snape looked amused. "Err, Professor, you can get off the stage now." Tonks said with a smile. Snape laughed.

"Nahh, I want to revel in this praise as much as possible cause its not gonna last long." He grinned. She chuckled and when the crowds cheering died down, he walked off the stage with a triumphant grin plastering his face. Tonks laughed.

"Alright! Who wants to have our next performer? Or should I say, performers?" She yelled. The crowd cheered. Hermione looked to her right where Harry and Ginny were supposed to be, but weren't. She looked around for them and found that Millicent Bulstrode and Hannah Abbot were also missing. Hmmmm. The cheering of the crowd brought Hermione back down to earth but she had totally missed who was going to be singing and everyone was already cheering and screaming for them so Hermione couldn't see who it was. The music began to play and when she heard the voices sing, she knew exactly who it wasn't...

**[A/N: Heyy, soooooo how was it? Im sorry for not updating sooner! ive been busy! soooooo sorry! Please review, and Ill be updating Watching AVPM either tonight or tomorrow night, depends what i can get done! Again sooo sorry! Please review! xx**


	8. IM SORRY

SORRY THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE !

As you all know, I haven't exactly been updating this story. There is a good reason for that! To be honest I shouldn't have started it yet in the first place! It was supposed to be a follow on story for the three avpm/s/sy stories that I am currently doing the sequel of. I promise that as soon as I finish Senior Year I will get back to this story!

Im really sorry everyone!


End file.
